


Why Does My Soul Feel So Bad?

by remontada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fanart, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Tony Stark and his bad luck. In the world of soulmates Tony has a mark on his wrist like anybody else. Unfortunately this name belongs to person he’s never going to meet. Stark men are made of iron, so Tony learns to live with it. When he finds his soulmate, it feels like miracle. Tony hopes that finally he will be happy and loved. Only he will not. Fate deals him bad cards, Tony decides to change the rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aslightstep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslightstep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Come With Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536438) by [aslightstep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslightstep/pseuds/aslightstep). 



> This fanart was inspired by beautiful soulmate-AU "I Come With Knives". If you love Tony Stark, ironwinter or want to cry your heart out you should read it. There is an attempt to retell the story using the image of Tony's hand from cradle to nowadays.

 

 

 


End file.
